


I'll Never Leave Your Side

by robertsaaronsebastianskurt



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst of sorts, Canon Related, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertsaaronsebastianskurt/pseuds/robertsaaronsebastianskurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert after the 14/4 kiss with Victoria and Adam walking in on adorable scenes. </p><p>Based on this prompt: Vic and Adam coming home from a dinner date or something and finding Aaron and Robert all cuddled up asleep on the couch. Bonus points if Aaron's sleeping on top of Robert</p><p>Set after the last scene on the 14th April 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Leave Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> OH BOY. HI BEAUTIFULS.  
> This fic is so messy and I wrote it SO quick so I apologise now for the cheesiness and OOC, but I just wanted to write something in the wake of the glorious scenes of 14/4. like damn, all the feelios.  
> This is dedicated to Gaby (aka habsyboys on tumblr); it's been amazing talking and getting to know you over the past few weeks and I'm sorry this prompt took me so long, and it's probably not what you expected but I wanted to incorporate your prompt into this fic as I felt it really fit with the situation. also, this for my amazing tumblr/robron family, because you guys rock and i loves you alot. 
> 
> why do I always get so soppy? ugh.  
> Anyway, comments and such are VERY much appreciated and I hope you enjoy. <3

Robert Sugden finally had Aaron Dingle back in his arms and it felt completely and utterly _right_ ; he felt as if the world was back on its axis and everything had come back into focus now that he had kissed Aaron again, and seen the concealed love shine in his eyes once more.  He felt overwhelmed, vulnerable and scared of the future in that moment, but he’d also never felt so _happy_.

They spent the next few minutes after they had kissed just holding each other, and swaying slightly; Robert with his face buried deep in the fabric of Aaron's dress shirt, basking in the familiar smell of Aaron’s body that he’d missed more than he could admit, and Aaron with his head resting heavily on Roberts shoulder, with the weight of the day finally catching up to him. It was Robert who pulled away after a few minutes, his hands resting lightly on Aaron’s hip as he looked searchingly into the eyes of his…boyfriend?

The very thought of _that_ word made Robert's vision swim, the weight of the future possibilities feeling like a huge grasp on his heart; not unpleasant, definitely not, just… different, emotional. Their relationship had been so complicated, and Robert truly believed he would never see the day where he would call Aaron his ‘boyfriend’, especially after all the mistakes he had made along the way, and now that they day was here, it felt so precious and fragile, almost dream-like and he desperately didn’t want to ruin it with his sometimes uncontrollable, verbalisation of his thoughts.

Robert knew there would be a time in the not-so-distant future where he would think about what had just happened, along with the overpowering weight of the situation and the possibilities it held, and he would probably have a major ‘freak-out’ because he’d never had a relationship like this one before. But now was not that time, and he was content to just _be,_ with Aaron.

Except, he didn’t really know where to go from here; what do you say to someone whom you have just made a commitment to, after denying them that for so long because you couldn’t accept who you are? The moment felt so huge and yet, somehow not enough.

“What now?” Robert muttered, embarrassed at being so unsure of himself.

Aaron let out a puff of air in a laugh, shattering the heaviness of the current situation significantly. He stepped out of Robert's embrace to grab the glass of whiskey he’d left abandoned on the counter, and with a shrug of his shoulder said, “I-uh. I don’t know.”

“Do you want me to-“Robert ran his hands through his styled hair and peered around the room, “stay?”

Aaron’s head immediately shot up to look directly at Robert’s face. If Robert hadn’t been looking for it, he would have missed the slight panic in his eyes, but since he had become so used to focusing on Aaron’s every micro expression recently, he immediately began to explain himself, “No! Not like that, I mean-”

Aaron stepped back into Robert’s space, laying a tentative hand on his chest as Robert began to look seriously flustered, “Robert-“

 “I mean, we can just have a beer, watch some TV and just? I don’t know.”

A small, shy smile passed across Aaron’s lips, and he lifted his head to look directly into the other man’s eyes, “Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.”

Robert let out a quick sigh of relief, “Good.”

Aaron downed what was left in the glass he was holding, before moving over to the sofa and picking up the remote to switch the TV on, adjusting it so it was at a low volume. Robert took that as a sign to ‘make himself at home’, so he kicked off his shoes and plonked himself down on the sofa, stretching out and gesturing at the small space next to him for Aaron to sit, with a familiar smirk plastering his face.

Aaron chuckled at Robert making himself comfortable so easily with so little prompting, glad of the fact that he’d put his oh-so-familiar, ‘cocky’ demeanour back in place. It was comforting in the wake of such a ‘staggering’ moment, and really, it was one of the traits that helped Aaron fall in love with him in the first place, and so he relished in being able to see it again.

He hesitantly sat himself on the edge of the sofa, unsure of what the boundaries were, even though he was currently the one to set them.  He said they were taking things slow, so…did they snuggle or did they sit on opposite sides of the sofa like teenagers who had been forbidden to date? He didn’t know.

That’s why he was glad when Robert put his arm out in a gesture that suggested the ‘snuggle’ option. Aaron swung his legs onto the sofa, as Robert's arm came to settle around Aaron’s waist, before he leant his head on the firm chest of the man with whom he had so much love for, their legs intertwining in the process. It was awkward as first, as they adjusted to the situation that felt extraordinarily domesticated, until Robert broke the ice with a kiss to Aaron’s temple and a cheesy, overused joke. After that, they talked non-stop about random subjects, avoiding any talk of the trial, or any talk about the near future, because it was still so unsure. Aaron did, however, talk about Liv, not about what she had said in the court, but how he couldn’t believe that she was in his life, and how much she changed it in a mere couple of weeks.

The way Aaron talked about his little sister was heart-warming, he recognised the love that Aaron felt for Liv as being the same he had for his own little sister. He thought about what the little lass had done in court today, and whilst Robert may not be all that keen on Liv’s occasional ‘bratty’ attitude, he couldn’t deny the bravery it took to say what she had; the same bravery he’d seen time and time again in Aaron himself. Robert made sure to mention that to Aaron, which resulted in a charged look from Aaron and a chaste peck on the lips.  

The conversation ceased after a while, but the atmosphere remained as one of comfort, until eventually Aaron fell asleep, cradled in Robert’s arms, and the sound of his gentle snores from Aaron were what eventually lulled Robert into a contented sleep.

…

Victoria and Adam Barton walked in an hour later, back from their date night, the former having forgotten her phone from her shift earlier that day, and the latter wishing to check up on his best friend, after the tough day he’d endured in court. The scene he and his wife found, however, was entirely unexpected but heart-wrenching perfect; Robert was sprawled out on sofa in a dead sleep with his body directed towards the ceiling, an unguarded and totally calm expression on his face, so rarely seen when he was conscious. Sleeping peacefully next to him, or rather, draped across half of Robert’s body, was Aaron, who has his face buried in the crook of Robert’s neck, breathing deeply and drooling slightly. What was sweetest about the picture they made though, was the fact that their hands were clasped tightly, resting over where Robert's heart was situated.

If Victoria or Adam had had any doubts about the pair before, well – they were gone now. In fact, they had never seen any two people look so perfect together, apart from themselves, of course. And that was how Robert’s sister and Aaron’s best friend found out about the reunion of the pair.

It was the resulting squeal from Victoria’s mouth that quickly awoke the pair from their slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Mistakes are my ownsies. I used Dingle instead of Livesy because it's just better okay ;)
> 
> (oh and the title of the fic is based on Bring Me The Horizon's "Follow You" as I have not stopped listening to it for the past two weeks - give it a listen, it's the MOST PERFECT robron song everrr)


End file.
